Muy buenos amigos
by Amores
Summary: Yori-chan y Yuuki se dan cuenta que desde que Zero fue trasladado a las clases nocturnas, el y Kaname tienen una linda amistad. Tan linda que le da de que pensar a cualquiera.


**+Muy buenos amigos+**

Anime / Manga: Vampire Knight (Guilty)

Pareja: Kaname X Zero.

**Disclaimer:** El anime y manga Vampire Knight (Guilty) le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino.

Yuuki después de un largo día de clases camina junto Yori, su mejor amiga y compañera de habitación, hacia los dormitorios.  
-¿Entonces mañana es el cumpleaños de Zero-kun?  
-Si ¿acaso no te di la invitación de la fiesta?  
-Yuuki-chan no me has dado nada!  
-Oh lo siento, cuando regresemos a la habitación te la doy.  
-¿Pero de verdad Zero va a tener fiesta? ¿El la organizo?  
-No, el no quería nada pero Cross y Kaname-sempai le obligaron. Después de todo cumple 18 años –Sonrió Yuuki  
-Espera…¿Kaname-sempai?  
-Oooh acaso no sabes que Kaname-sempai y Zero se llevan muy bien ahora?  
-No, no sabia nada de eso.  
-Yori siendo tu tan observadora. ¿no te has dado cuenta? –Se asombro  
-Zero esta en la clase nocturna ahora, como quieres que sepa algo?  
-Cierto, lo siento…pero bueno, el y Zero se llevan muy bien tanto que fue el que mas insistió en hacer la fiesta.  
-¿Estas segura que es una fiesta y no es una reunion para molestar a Zero?  
-No, lo dudo, Zero también se lleva muy bien con el. El cambio de clases lo ha cambiado mucho…y principalmente ha mejorado la relación entre el y Kaname-sempai.  
Las chicas abrieron la puerta y entraron a su habitación  
Yori se sentó sobre su cama y Yuuki comenzó a buscar la invitación  
Estaba sobre el escritorio junto a la suya.  
-Zero se veía muy tierno después.  
-Espera ¿estamos hablando del mismo Zero Kiryuu?  
-¡Yori !  
-Esta bien, pero se me hace extraño…¿Zero y Kaname después de toda esa rivalidad de repente ser buenos amigos?  
-Al principio Kaname-sempai deseaba hacer una fiesta sorpresa pero le advertimos que Zero es muy delicado con esas cosas.  
-¿Delicado?  
-Si, es muy emocional…no le gustan que hagan cosas detrás de su espalda etc etc.  
-Wow –Tomo Yori su invitación  
La invitación era de colores sobrios, pero parecía mas una obra de arte que una invitación para una fiesta de cumpleaños.  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Aun es increíble…pensé que decías todo sarcásticamente  
-Ellos son buenos amigos ahora, no tiene nada de malo.  
-¿Que tan buenos amigos? –Quiso saber mas.  
-Hum los he visto jugar…Zero esta aprendiendo muy bien a jugar ajedrez y bueno Kaname esta aprendiendo a jugar Wii.  
-¿Juegan?  
-Si, viven todo el día juntos…son tan lindos que asta andan tomados de la mano -Se sentó Yuuki al lado de la otra chica.  
-¡TOMADOS DE LA MANO?  
-No tiene nada de malo, tu y yo también andamos de la mano aveces.  
-Yuuki tu y yo somos chicas…y siempre hemos sido buenas amigas…¿pero esos dos?  
-Yo creo que se ven lindos. Tenias que ver lo mucho que se sonrojo Zero cuando los cache…aaaw -Se levanto y camino hacia el espejo.  
-Wow…solo wow –Se imaginaba el momento.  
-Tengo que ver que vestido me pondré…sera de noche así que tenemos que estar muy elegantes.  
-Yo prefiero dormir...es viernes y quiero aprovechar eso.  
-Okay –Dijo Yuuki entre silbidos.  
-¿Y porque no podemos ir a la cocina? –Se escucho la queja por toda la sala.  
-Kaname –sama nos lo prohibió y eso es lo único que cuenta -Comento Ichijou a Aidou.  
-De seguro es por el pastel, no?  
-No, el pastel llegara mañana en la tarde. Seguro es por las copas nuevas.  
-Yo quería darle una probadita al pastel –Hizo Aidou un puchero.  
-Kaname-sama te mataría…literalmente -Murmuro Kain.  
-No creo.  
-¿Acaso no has visto como esta? Kiryuu es lo único que importa ahora. –Dijo Rima  
-Es cierto –Comento Shiki.  
-Kiryuu tiene hambre; llévenle la comida a la habitación, Kiryuu se siente mal hoy; no se atrevan a subir el volumen de la música, Kiryuu esta estudiando; pueden ustedes hacer el favor de callarse….todo el dia Kiryuu, Kiryuu, Kiryuu. -Casi grito Aidou con los pies sobre la mesa.  
-No se como ni cuando, pero esos dos son muy buenos amigos, he?  
-¿Buenos amigos? -Pregunto Ruka arqueando la ceja.  
-Asta comida comparten…¿Recuerdan cuando Kaname-sama le dio la comida en la boca a Kiryuu? Kiryuu tuvo asta el descaro de rechazarlo.  
-Si…y eso que viven todo el dia encerrados en la habitacion.  
-Ugh –Hizo la rubia enojada.  
-Deja los celos Ruka.  
-¡No son celos! -Se sonrojo la vampiresa.  
-Zero, por favor?  
-No, no y no! –Bajo Zero como alma que lleva el diablo.  
-Vamos es solo un smoking.  
-No caigo en eso, ahora lo cambiaste…¡ tenias un traje de conejo en manos ahorita?  
-No, es un smoking! Deja de inventar cosas Zero –Sonrió Kaname para susto de todos.  
-Tampoco quiero ponerme eso. ¡ Pareceré un pingüino en eso!  
-Esta bien…iras desnudo a la fiesta.  
-¡ Pasame ese smoking ahora mismo Kaname!  
-Quítamelo si puedes –Sonrió el castaño corriendo hacia arriba.  
-KANAME DAME ESO AHORA! –Siguió al otro devuelta de donde habían venido.  
-…-Todos se quedaron sin palabras.  
-¿Le llamo Kaname? ¿Kaname-sama sonrió y corrió?  
-Si …e increíblemente si.  
Se podian aun esuchar los pasos apresurados de los dos en el segundo piso.  
-¡Wow ! -Hicieron todos.  
De repente se esucho una caida seguida por rizas.  
Al dia siguiente las chicas estaban mas que listas para partir a la fiesta.  
Yuuki vestía un vestido color rojo y Yori uno color azul oscuro. Las chicas se veian hermosas.  
-¿Y Cross-san? –Se arreglo Yori los pendientes.  
-El ya esta aya, quiso entregarle algo a Zero antes de la fiesta. Creo que es algo de su familia.  
-Oooh  
-¿Porque no vamos y le damos los regalos antes que los demás?…después de todo ya te imaginas como serán los regalos de los demás a diferencia de los nuestros.  
-Yuuki no te pongas así, Zero después de todo nunca vio las apariencias. Pienso que tu regalo es muy tierno y no vengas con tonterías ahora que te costo un ojo de la cara.  
-Gracias Yori-chan –Se sonrojo.  
Las chicas llegaron a la fiesta.  
Habían muchas mas personas de las cuales habían imaginado. Había música, copas repletas del mas caro vino, vestidos hermosos y los chicos mas guapos antes vistos.  
Pero había una tensión tremenda. Después de todo vampiros mezclados con cazadores de vampiros en una fiesta no era nada fácil  
-¿Aidou-sempai? ¿Que haces ahí abajo?  
-Shh estoy esperando al pastel.  
-¿Podías decirnos en donde esta Zero?  
-Con Kaname-sama, en su habitación.  
-Gracias -Las dos chicas entraron y subieron las escaleras.  
-¿Duermen en la misma habitación? -Pregunto Yori  
-Si si, Kaname-Sempai dijo que así le ayudaría mejor con las tareas.  
Yuuki toco a la puerta.  
-¿Kaname-sempai, Zero? ¿Están ahí?  
-¿Yuuki? -Se escuchó la voz de Cross  
-¿…Y Zero?  
-No lo sabemos...Kaname fue en busca suyo.  
-¿Se pelearon o algo así?  
-Eso seria extraño, ya que estaban muy bien.  
Yori miro al rededor de la habitación…una sola cama después de todo.  
La chica se sonrojo.  
-Kaname y Zero estaban susurrando algo y de repente Zero salio corriendo.  
-Wow…que raro. -Se extrañó Yuuki.  
Yori siguió viendo al rededor encontrando una pequeña cajita con un anillo en el.  
-Cualquiera huiría de la emoción –Comento Yori-chan comprendiendo.  
-Zero y sus cambios de humor. –Suspiro Kaien  
-¿Y donde esta el cumpleañero? –Pregunto Yagari de la nada.  
-Kaname –sama fue tras suyo –Respondió Seiren  
-Ya le golpeo la realidad, he?  
Kaname llego y susurro algo a Seiren ignorando por completo al cazador de vampiros.  
-Hum…Por favor a todos los presentes…pronto el cumpleañero estará con nosotros. La fiesta continua. Disfruten -Hizo una pequeña reverencia.  
-¿Kaname-sempai? -Pregunto Yuuki  
-Yuuki, te ves preciosa –Suspiro el castaño.  
-Gracias, Zero esta bien? –Estaba preocupada.  
-Hum…bueno si, logre encontrarlo…Seiren puedes traerlo…quizás ya se haya calmado.  
-¿Calmado? -Pregunto Cross  
-Creo que no esperaba lo que le propuse…otra vez sera –Sonrió Kaname un poco triste.  
Yori se sonrojo por completo. Habia dado en el clavo despues de todo.  
Después de un rato mas sin la presencia del peli-plateado…el pura sangre llego a sus limites.  
-No es para tanto…-Camino con Seiren devuelta a su habitación  
Ruka clavo un cuchillo a la mesa.  
-Hey hey tranquila…¡Aidou alejate del pastel ahora!  
-Adoro los dulces…no pueden poner eso enfrente mio así como así ¡eso es una crueldad!  
Seiren apareció de la nada en medio de todos.  
-El cumpleañero ya viene.  
-Aleluya –Susurro Shiki.  
Yuuki tomo a Yori de la mano y salieron hacia la habitación de los vampiros.  
-Le daré el regalo antes…sea como sea.  
-Claro…claro  
-Hey...vamos Zero...todos esperan por ti. –Se escuchaba la voz de Kaname.  
-No tengo ganas.  
-Hazlo por mi entonces.  
-¡Dije que no tengo ganas!  
-¿Por mi si?  
-….Esta bien.  
Un silencio  
-Aaaw…¿escuchaste? son tan buenos amigos ahora.  
-Si si claro como no.  
Las chicas abrieron la puerta lentamente y luego la cerraron de un golpe.  
-Yori-chan…creo que son MUY buenos amigos –Estaba Yuuki como tomate.  
-Completamente de acuerdo.  
-Hey…¡no te aproveches! –Hizo Zero un puchero.  
-Eso no es aprovecharse…eso se llama besarse -Sonrió Kaname  
-No tienes remedio –Sonrió en brazos del pura sangre.


End file.
